Almost every surgical procedure requires the use of electro-cutting or electro-cutting/coagulation apparatus. Cutting with an electric blade or laser blade creates irritating smoke, and cuts blood vessels which bleed. This bleeding in turn disturbs its proper action.
Inhaling the smoke is a health hazard similar to that of air pollution and cigarette smoking. Also, with the continuing exposure it has an accumulative detrimental effect on the lungs. Therefore, providing an electro-cutting instrument with the ability to remove a health hazard, is an advantage.
The first part of the invention is a specifically constructed tube that could be mounted and/or removed easily from existing forms of electric or laser scalpels. The invention is therefore also a combined cutting-coagulation-suction apparatus, and/or combined cutting-suction apparatus.
The advance made in the art of surgery is as follows: this suction tube, which is light-weight and can easily be mounted on an electric scalpel, removes the irritating smoke, which is usually inhaled by the surgeon and his staff, immediately after its formation. In fact, it removes the smoke simultaneously with the cutting and prevents it from being inhaled by the operating staff.
Inhaling the smoke is a health hazard similar to that of air pollution and cigarette smoking. Also, with the continuing exposure it has an accumulative detrimental effect on the lungs. Therefore giving an electro-cutting instrument the ability to remove a health hazard, is an advance to what exists so far.
Another advance is that it removes the blood simultaneously with the electro-cutting.
Usually, the blood that results from cutting covers the line of the cutting and also impairs the quality of the electro-cutting; thus the blood has to be removed before the electro-cutting can be continued.
In the course of the cutting or coagulation with an electric (or laser) blade, ash is formed and sticks to the cutting edge of the blade. This ash has to be scraped off to restore the normal function of the instrument. Usually the surgeon has to stop the course of the surgical procedure and clean the tip with another instrument.